The Rat, The Cat, And The Wolves
by Kyoswarumono76
Summary: CANCLED! I am not writing this anymore!
1. The Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...if only

* * *

Intro: Your going to be the main character! Yes, now doesn't that sound nice? Your name is Honda Momoko (You are indeed Tohru's sister, but you don't look anything like her). Anyways, you have shoulder length midnight blue hair. Yes BLUE hair. Your part is sideways instead of in the middle. Your bangs start at the tip of your nose and slants sideways ( / like that kind of slant). You also have a "rat tail". You know that hair that is in the back that is MUCH longer than anything else. Well yours is black and it is cute. You have beautiful green eyes. They are a light green that get darker around the edges of the eye. You are the same height as your sister(Tohru), you're a skilled fighter, sometimes can be a bit of a klutz, your intelligent and unlike your sister your not naive. If the text looks like **_this _**than your thinking. Ok on to the story!

* * *

"Ow! Stop it! Uo-chan that hurts!" you cried in pain. 

"Momo-chan stop your damn whining! It is not my fault you have such a damn big knot in your hair!" shouted Uo.

"Arisa let me do it," calmly stated Hana. Gently Hana brushed the knot of hair from your poor beaten scalp.

"Thanks Hana-chan. At least you can be gentle unlike some people," you thanked Hana, but yet criticized Uo with your last comment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" shot Uo.

"What you thought it meant!"

"You guys please stop fighting," pleaded Tohru.

"We're not fight we're just exchanging unkind words" you sighed.

"Exactly," agreed Uo as she went to hug you to show that was the truth. Tohru then cheered up seeing that you two were still friends. As the bell rang you noticed somebody you never even knew. I mean come on you knew EVERYBODY because you either picked a fight with them or you just wanted to get to know them. But you didn't know who HE was or the guy he was glaring at. **_Who the hell is he? I've never seen somebody with silver hair that was our age. He is pretty cute. And who in bloody hell is that guy he is glaring at! I have heard of guys in the states that had orange-ish red hair, but not full blown orange and not to mention on a Japanese guy! Oh shit! The guy with the silver hair just noticed me. SHIT! Oh he has such a cute look...what the hell am I thinking! I shouldn't be acting like this! (Mental sigh)_**

While you were getting your books for your next class you felt somebody stand next to you. Quickly turning around to see none other than that cute boy.

"Is there something that you want?" you asked nervously. **_Why am I so nervous? It is just a guy nothing more..ok maybe a cute guy. But nothing more...right?_**

"I noticed you were staring at me in class," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, I am sorry! I was just uh...um...My name is Honda Momoko. Yours?" **_That was a close one! (Mental sigh)_**

"Sohma Yuki. Your name is lovely," he smiled so damn cutely your cheeks flamed. "Are you Honda Tohru's sister?"

"Um, yes. I know we look nothing alike," he just smiled at your little comment.

**

* * *

Meanwhile **

"What if she catches us spying on her?" worried the teen.

"Don't worry Tohru-chan! Momo-chan is your sister so she won't be to angry," scoffed Uo.

"I won't allow that boy to be with her," Hana said sternly.

"When did you start being her mother in-law?" Uo asked curiously.

"I was half-joking."

"But you were have serious."

"It is just that boy, there is something odd about him. Like a dark cloud hanging over him."

(Me: Does this little conversation seem similar? XD)

**

* * *

Back to you **

"What class do you have next, Honda-san?" asked Yuki.

"History."

"Same here," smiled Yuki **_My god! He is so damn cute! And the way he speaks and smiles (Mental faint) _**While you two were walking, you and your clumsy self tripped over nothing. Yuki swiftly caught you and you two fell with a thump.

"I didn't transform!" you both said out loud then noticing what the other person said with astonishment. Yuki gaped at you and you were pretty sure you were doing the same. You two finally realized that you were sitting on his lap and you quickly got up muttering to yourself how stupid and klutzy you are.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun...do you mind that I call you Yuki-kun?" you asked while blushing like a madman.

"Um..uh..no," replied a flustered Yuki. "Will you come with me for a minute"

"Yeah, sure," he gently grabbed your hand and led you outside the school. **_His hands are so soft...really soft_**

**

* * *

Meanwhile **

"She didn't change!" gasped Tohru.

"Hmmmm," murmured Hana.

"What is it Hanajima," asked Uo.

"Oh nothing."

**

* * *

In other places **

"Why didn't that damn rat change?"

**

* * *

Back to you **

Now you're outside with Yuki as he leads you to a bench by one of the blooming sakuras. **_I love sakuras! I always fantasied to be with a boy this way. Yuki is here and...(Mental kick) stop thinking like that! (Mental punch) I just met him! _**"Yuki-kun what is the matter?"

"You mentioned before that you didn't transform."

"Yes, and so did you." You two sat there in silence just staring at each other for a while. You were the first one to get the question out, "Yuki-kun what did you mean by it?"

"Well...my curse is from the Chinese zodiac. When I am hugged by a member of the opposite sex I turn to a rat..."

"I turn into a wolf when I am hugged by a guy. My sister is the same way. Actually all of our family members that I know are like this. I guess since we are both cursed, with similar curses, they could have repelled each other."

"That is a very high possibil..."

"Hey you damn rat! What are you doing with a GIRL!" yelled the orange haired boy. **_My god he is pissy! Who shoved a stick up his ass?_**

"What do you want you stupid cat?" Yuki replied irritably.

"Well you didn't change when she landed on top of you!"

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Damn it! Just tell me why she changed!"

"How is that any of your business?"

"It is my damn business!"

"Um...mind explaining what is going on?" you shouted over their bickering. They stopped and before the boy could start, Yuki cut him off.

"Honda-san this is my stupid cousin Kyo. He is also cursed, but with the cat," sighed Yuki, "You can just ignore him."

"Oh," you replied.

"Why the hell did you tell her that!" barked Kyo.

"She is cursed also you stupid cat..that is why I didn't change."

"Cursed? What are you cursed with...um..what is your name?" Kyo looking at you. You sat there in silence glaring at him. "Damn it why aren't you telling me!"

"Why the hell should I tell you! Your acting like you have a stick shoved up your damn ass!" you shouted and Yuki couldn't help chuckling.

"What are you laughin' at ya damn rat?" Kyo yelled.

"At your stupidity," Yuki replied calmly and Kyo sneered at you.

"Do you really want to know?" you asked Kyo, "Don't even start acting like an ass! You got me?" Kyo just nodded irritably. "My name is Honda Momoko. Yes, I am sisters with Honda Tohru and I know we look nothing alike. I am cursed with the spirit of the wolf as is Tohru and the rest of my family. When we get hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into wolves. Are you happy now?" Kyo just gaped.

"Momo-chan did you tell them?" asked Tohru.

"When did you guys get here?" you went up to Uo, Hana and Tohru and told them the whole story while Yuki and Kyo watched your every move.(Me: Uo and Hana know of the Sohma's curse because they know of your curse, so they deserve to know why you didn't change.) You six decide to skip school since it wasn't worth to go back and get yelled at by a teacher. Tohru was complaining about what the teachers would do, but you and Uo had to calm her down.

"Bye Hana-chan, bye Uo-chan," you and Tohru hugged both of them and left.

"So where do you guys live?" asked Kyo.

"Why should we tell you? Are you going to come and try to rape us?" you snickered.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?"

"I don't know I am not you obviously!" you punched him in the gut and then it was on.

"Now don't think that I am going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"And I won't go easy on you because your stupid," you smirked.

"You dirty bitch," Kyo kicked, but you dodged. You kicked and got him in the gut. He punched you and almost hit your face but not quite. You grabbed his wrist and threw him over yourself and on the ground. You then kicked him in the side. But he quickly got up. He kicked your side than you tried punching him, but he dodged quickly. After the 5 minute brawl you were ruffed up quite a bit, but he looked like shit.

"You really need better training," you offered your hand to him. He looked at your hand then you and took the offer.

"Your not that bad," he murmured, "for being a girl."

"Right back at ya," you noticed Yuki was staring at you and Kyo with eyes of jealousy. You decided to go to him. He looked at you and you only smiled.

"Hey what was that supposed to mean?" yelled Kyo.

"What do you mean?" you yelled back at him.

"I said 'Your not that bad for being a girl' and you said 'Right back at ya' "

"Your point is?"

"You called me a girl!"

"Hmmmm, I guess your right." He only glared at you.(Me: Do you guys get it? Not that bad for being a **GIRL. **You said right back at ya. So pretty much you said 'Your not that bad for a girl either' Get it now?)

"Where do you live Honda-san?" asked Yuki.

"Um, well.." you were speaking.

"You tell him!" Kyo shot at you.

"Yuki-kun is sweet and kind unlike you! And I know he wouldn't hurt my little Tohru-chan!" you shouted at him. Than smiled at Tohru. You turned back to Yuki noticing he was blushing from your comment. "Anyways in a...a...um...tent because our parents died and our grandpa is doing remodeling on his house. So pretty much that is our only home," tears started filling your eyes. **_Why the hell am I crying? What is coming over me? _**Tohru started crying as well. Yuki and Kyo gave you both sincere looks.

"Honda-san how about you and your sister come stay with Kyo and me?" offered Yuki. You look up at him and hug him. He was shocked, but got used to it in a couple of seconds and held you. You cried into his shoulder. Kyo signaled Tohru that they should keep walking. She smiled at you two and grabbed Kyo's hand. She smiled up at him and he blushed while dragging her to their house. You two stood there for about 5 minutes.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun," you smiled with tears still streaming down your face. He gently wiped them away.

"Your welcome," smiled Yuki. You slowly slid your hand into his giving him a tight squeeze and he did the same. You two walked home with your head on his shoulder and your hand in his. **_What has gotten into me? I have my head on his shoulder! He is so warm and comforting. But how can I fall for a guy so quickly? But I feel as though I can trust him. _**You smiled at this thought. You could now see the house and you gasped. Yuki laughed a little at your expression.

"You live HERE!"

"Yeah...it may look nice on the outside but not so good on the inside," he sighed, "We are not that great of keeping things clean." He opened the door for you and you almost dropped dead from seeing all the trash.

"You have got to be kidding me!" you exclaimed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No need to be sorry, Yuki-kun! This is your place not mine." you saw Tohru cleaning and decided to go and help her. After 3 hours you two were both done. **_Man I am exhausted! Aww, poor Tohru-chan looks so tired!_**

"My, my, what do we have here? Two highschool girls?" said a voice happily. You and Tohru whirled around to see and guy with shaggy black hair, wearing a yukata and had his thumbs in his belt. "What are your names?"

"I am Honda Tohru and this is my sister Momoko."

"I see, my name is Sohma Shigure...Yuki, Kyo I need to see you two," Shigure gestured towards the library. In about a half-hour Shigure came out and was extremely ecstatic with Yuki and Kyo looming behind.

"You two can stay here!" Shigure said cheerfully. You and Tohru look at each other and back at him.

"Huh?" was all you two could managed to say.

"I know about your curse, you know about ours. I called Hari-kun and he asked Akito if you could stay. He said yes, but he wants to meet you two tomorrow," he said the last part a bit gloomily like.

"Yay!" Tohru replied cheerfully. You couldn't help but smile at her. You loved when she was happy, but when she was sad you were always torn apart. "How much will rent be?" she asked.

"No rent, but how about being our...NEW HOUSEKEEPERS!" Shigure bellowed gleefully.

"Sure why not. What do you think Tohru-chan?" you asked.

"Ok," she smiled again. Once getting the meal that you and Tohru cooked on the table you couldn't help, but laugh at the guys.

"What are you laughin' about?" sneered Kyo.

"You guys look like you have never seen food before." You sat by Tohru across form Yuki and Kyo. With Shigure sitting at the head of the table. Shigure kept commenting about the food, Kyo and Yuki were arguing and you and Kyo were arguing.

"Shut-up!" you yelled at Kyo.

"Why should I, you stupid bitch?"

"Because I said so stupid ass!" Then you grabbed a bowl of miso soup, Shigure's to be exact, and threw it at him. It landed all over his face. He grabbed one of Yuki's rice balls and threw it at you, but it landed on Tohru. She grabbed some of your leeks and accidently hit Yuki instead of Kyo. Yuki grabbed his stir-fry and dumped it on Kyo. After a couple of minutes Shigure looked up from his book and noticed the food covered teens.

"Maybe you guys should take a shower," he offered. You and Kyo glanced at each other, looked up at the stairs, each other than started racing to get to the shower. You two started fighting in front of the door. Tohru got out of your guys way and went to take a shower. After she shut the door you two looked at each other and sighed.

**

* * *

Later that night **

You were on the porch staring up a the stars.**_ How in hell did we end up here? I'm glad we _**_**did (Mental smile).**_

"Honda-san are you ok?" asked Yuki seating himself by you.

"Oh yeah. Just thinking."

"I need to tell you something about Akito." You looked at him with a confused expression."He...is ill tempered. Very ill tempered I should say. He will most likely try to manipulate you or hurt you. Honda-san please be careful," he looked at you with worry in his eyes. You nodded.

"Ok, Yuki-kun. Thank you for worrying about me," you smiled and kissed him on the cheek. You couldn't tell if he was blushing or not though, "Good-night, Yuki-kun"

"Good-night, Honda-san," he mumbled.**_ By the way he just said good-night I think I made him uneasy...haha! But hopefully in a good way. Why did I just kiss him! His cheeks are so smooth and soft...damn it now I sound perverted!_** You walked up the stairs slowly and quietly and got in to bed making sure not to wake Tohru. **_This Akito guy sounds scary. Yuki looked so worried. I have to protect Tohru-chan from him! I don't care if he gets me, all that matters is that Tohru-chan is safe._**

* * *

Ok that is it for now! What do you think? My first little fanfic and I REALLY want to know what you guys think! 


	2. The Aggressive Head of the Family

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket! Damn it!

* * *

Thank you Symbolica Desire for the review 

Thank you kishe for the review

**

* * *

WARNING: In this chapter there will be sexual content. So if your like a child and goes "Ewww gross!" than don't even bother reading this! But if you're a mature young adult or an adult go ahead! **

* * *

"Momo-chan, wake up! Wake up," Tohru, said while shaking you. 

"One mooooore minute," you yawned.

"We have to see Akito today, Momo!" You shot up as you heard his name, nearly colliding your head into, Tohru's. Quickly you got dressed and made breakfast. During breakfast, everybody was quite. Yuki kept throwing you troubled glances. Kyo seemed intent on his food and Shigure's eyebrows kept furrowing while he was eating. **_I'm so worried! What if Akito tries and hurts my Tohru-chan? Will I be able to protect her? _**You brushed the thought away and went to go put your shoes on. The five of you walked in silence and Tohru was clinging to your arm. **_Poor Tohru-chan! She can sense everybody's uneasiness. Why did she have to be damned with such a curse? She never deserved it! But neither did out ancestors..._** Now your at the entry to the Main House. **_Damn! This place is big!_**

"You two," sighed Shigure wearily, "Please, be careful. Akito...he is dangerous and should never be trusted," he said while you five were walking to were Akito loomed. **_My god...his aura is so dark and strong. I feel like I am being suffocated...my head is starting to spin. Oh what about Tohru-chan?_** You looked at her still clinging to your arm, but with more desperation.

"Tohru-chan are you ok?" you whispered making sure the three Sohmas in front of you two didn't hear.

"It feels dark..." she mumbled, "My head is staring to hurt."

"Hang in there ok Tohru-chan."

"Ok, Momo-chan," finally you were in front of Akito's room.

"Akito wants to see you two alone.." Shigure trailed off, "We will be right outside ok."

"Ok," whimpered Tohru. You followed her until Yuki grabbed your wrist to stop you.

"Yuki-kun?" you turned to face him. He brought his mouth down to your ear. **_His mouth is slightly touching my ear! His lips feel so soft...what am I thinking? This is no time to be fantasying!_**

"Honda-san please be careful," he whispered softly. He looked at you and you nodded. Sluggishly you walked into the room and closing the door softly behind you. You knelt down a foot away from Tohru only glancing at her. You saw Akito outside sitting against the wall with a white finch on his slender milky-white finger. About five minutes later Akito got up and started heading for Tohru, but eyeing you at the same time.

"So...your Honda Tohru I presume," he said coldly. She only nodded. "Stand up," he ordered. She glanced at you for your permission, and you nodded. She heaved herself up and stood in front of him. He was only about four or five inches taller than her. He grabbed her chin lifting it up to look into her eyes.

"Get your damn filthy hands off her," you whispered harshly while getting up. **_That asshole! He touched Tohru-chan! I will kill him!_** He looked at you with amusement.

"You may leave, but I want your sister to stay here," Akito said letting go of Tohru. She turned to you and hugged you. She softly cried into your shoulder.

"Hurry up Tohru-chan...don't keep the others waiting," you softly crooned in her ear. Her tear stained eyes looked at you and she left.

**

* * *

Tohru and friends **

Tohru softly shut the door behind her as the others stared at her.

"Hey, where is she?" asked Kyo.

"Akito...wanted her to stay with him...," she sniffled. Yuki just gaped at her.

"What does he want from her?" Yuki worriedly asked Tohru.

"I don't know..." she wept as she collapsed to the floor.

**

* * *

Back to where you are **

Akito walked gracefully towards you as you stood your ground.

"Why aren't you scared of me wolf?" he asked chillingly while standing over you. You only glared at him. "You are very interesting.." he put his hand on your face, but you smacked it away.

"What the fuck do you want?" you spat at him.

"You have to learn that you can't disrespect me..." he moved closer, but now you were inching away from him. He only smirked at this. He quickly grabbed your waist to bring you to him. Crushing his body against yours.

"Get your disgusting body off m..." before you could finish he pressed his lips against yours. **_His lips are so smooth...but are lined with hatred and lies..._** You struggled to get free from his grasp, but he only forced you closer to his body. Akito rammed his throbbing length against your body and you let out a slight moan in the kiss. He smirked while pressing his lips even harder on yours trying to deepen it. **_I can't let him win..._** You struggled more and finally he let your lips go, but not your body.

"You sick bastard!" gritting your teeth. He gazed at your face, finding only hatred. You stared into his eyes and found hatred as well as lust. Seeing this you wanted to get away as fast as you could. You struggled but to only have been pushed down to the floor. **_Man, I need help! What if he tries to rape me? _**You glanced at the door. Akito noticing this, put his hand on your lips.

"Don't you dare even yell for help," straddling you so he won't have to deal with your attempts of escaping.

"You fucking faggot..burn in hell," you said coarsely. At your words he quickly went for your neck and bit it. "Owww" you murmured making sure that your friends didn't hear. (Me: Hey you didn't want them to see Akito groping you!) Now he licked the spot were he bit you to sooth it. **_My god...why does it feel so good...no Momoko stop thinking that!(Mental kick). He is an asshole, your NOT suppose to fall for him! _**Now, he nibbled your neck with care making sure not to bruise your skin. (Me: Another side of Akito? Interesting...) He kissed your jaw line making his way to your lips. **_Brutal sexual torture! Faggot..._** He loosened his grip on you thinking that you liked it. Well, he was right in a way, but at the same time wasn't. Just when he was about to plant his lips on yours you kicked him in his stomach with your knee.(Me: Do you guys know what I am talking about? Anyways enough of my talking)

You moved out from under him as he grabbed his stomach. He chuckled softly. Stupidly you backed up in a corner. He walked over to you. He sat on your lap and laced his fingers around your arms. **_Oh shit!_** He straddled you again. **_His grip is strong, but yet again gentle...I just can't figure him out! How can this sick bastard be so gentle?_**

"What did you think? I would let you leave just like that," he laughed menacingly in your ear. He crushed his lips on top of yours. He tried forcing your mouth open with his tongue, but you wouldn't let him. He bit your lip harshly. Just when you were about to yell at him for doing that, he plunged his tongue into your mouth. He smirked while you struggled to get free. He let go from the kiss. He leaned to your ear, "If you don't kiss me back...I will hurt your little, Tohru-_chan,_..." **_He will...hu...hurt, Tohru-chan!_** You hid all emotion from your eyes, except your newly found hatred for him and looked up into his eyes.

"Fine...you stupid fucking masochist bastard..." he hatefully stared at you.

"Don't you ever speak like that to me again,..." he leaned into your left ear and bit with such immense amount of pressure it started bleeding. But you didn't do anything, "or, Tohru-_chan_, will have a 'little accident'...you understand my love?" he looked at your face to see what your reaction would be. You only nodded. He went back to your ear only to suck the blood to stop it from bleeding. He caressed your ear with his tongue. You were biting back from moaning. You betrayed yourself and let out a soft, low moan. You could tell he was pleased with your reaction because he started kissing your neck affectionally. You let more moans escape, but watching yourself from letting loud ones out. **_I am horrible! He loves my reaction...I am so horrible! But he can be so soft and gentle...I can't help it! I am hopeless..._**

He gently kissed your jaw line making his way to your lips. He tensed up from what happened before but only got another moan out of you. He then planted his lips upon yours quickly deepening the kiss. He wanted access and you had to give it to him. **_Stupid fucking gay ass bastard!_** He played with your tongue fondly, but in his own little cruel way tortured you. You weren't showing him that he had an effect on you, and of course, Akito got annoyed by this quickly. He pulled away. **_Finally!_**

"Show more reaction my love. I know you like it...and I want you to show it..." Akito took your arms and laced them around his neck, were you made it more comfortable for yourself. You knew what he wanted and you HAD to show that you knew it. **_I will regret doing this for the rest of my life!_** You quickly pulled him in a fierce and deep kiss. He moved his hands up and down your sides. The stroking between both of your tongues was beyond intense.

After about 15 minutes you both gasped for air. Staring into each other's eyes. You still didn't show any lust for him only pure hatred. But his eyes were clouded with passion with little hints of hatred here and there. He smirked down at you.**_ Why can't he just leave me alone? What is so attractive about me? Why does he want me so much?_**

**

* * *

Your friends **

All of them were against the door and were trying to hear the slightest plea of help from you but only heard mumbling and the slight movements.

"I hope Honda-san is ok," Yuki worried.

"Of course, Momo-chan is ok!" Tohru slightly smiled and sniffled.

**

* * *

Akito's affection **

Akito went to your lips kissed them lightly and delicately. He kissed your cheek fondly. Almost abruptly he let you go. You slid away from under him. Walking to the door you could feel his eyes watching every move you made. Only a couple feet away from the door Akito grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him. Your back was against his body. He gently withdrew your hair away from your left ear.(Me: The one he bit)

"Please, come back my love. I don't want to be without you for very long..." He moved his hand down your side and under you skirt. He caressed the inside of your thigh. "Don't even think about telling anybody what we just did..."

"Why would I tell anybody what happened! Stop it...now," you whispered coldly. He hesitantly took away his hand. He kissed your neck.

"Bye...my love," he hoarsely breathed in your ear and let you go. **_Who gave him the fucking idea that I was his "love"! Oh my love this, my love that! Grrrr! Yuki-kun was right...he is manipulative. Now I have to be his "love" or Tohru-chan will be hurt..._**You stood in front of the door. Quickly pulled your hair around your neck, just incase he left a damn mark on your neck. You opened the door noticing everybody was huddled by it. **_Ha...everybody was worried about me(Mental smile)._**

"Honda-san?" Yuki went to you, "You don't seem like yourself."

"No, Yuki-kun it is ok. Really," you smiled. Yuki still looked troubled. You slid your hand in his and he escorted you out of the Main House. Everybody was exchanging glances wondering what had happened.

**

* * *

Akito **

"Ha! She didn't tell...I knew that girl, Honda Tohru, meant a lot to her," He laughed. "But that damn Yuki is in the way! She must have some feelings for him! I will get rid of him!" he slammed his fist against the wall.(Me: Notice that you didn't close the door so Akito was watching)

**

* * *

Back home **

It has been six hours since your encounter with Akito. You made dinner but didn't eat. You just went up stairs while Tohru insisted that you stay, but you said you weren't hungry. **_That asshole violated my body and manipulated my mind...if, Tohru-chan found out about this she would rather be hurt...than have me hurt...I can never ever let her know...And what about Yuki-kun? He looked so worried..._** You held your pillow close to yourself and cried into it. You heard a knock on your door and went to open it to see Yuki standing there.

"Hey, Yuki-kun," you rubbed away your tears and letting him in. You closed the door and sat on your bed. "You know you can sit down," he sat by you but didn't take his eyes off of you.

"What happened Honda-san?" he held your hand while looking in your eyes, as though the answer was right there.**_ He is so worried about me! I know I can trust him right? He won't tell Akito...hopefully..._**

"He...he...violated me," you grabbed Yuki in a hug and cried into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he was baffled.

"If, I did he would have hurt Tohru-chan."

"Oh..." he held you closer. After a while your crying ceased. "You should get some rest Honda-san," he didn't let you go, neither did you.

"Yuki-kun please I beg of you to not tell anybody what I told you!" you pleaded looking into his eyes.

"Ok," was all he could say, but gave a weary smile. He let go, but you still held on.

"Yuki-kun will you stay with me tonight?" he looked down at you again and nodded. He lightly fell back on the bed with you on top of him. You cuddled him. **_I don't want to let go...ever_** "Good-night, Yuki-kun."

"Good-night, Momo-chan," replied Yuki as he held you tighter and closer. **_He called me Momo-chan! He didn't call me Honda-san!_** You smiled.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun for calling me by me nickname," you whispered. You got no reply so you figured he fell asleep.

* * *

I will not except pissy reviews when I warned you and EVEN raised the rating level on this fic! I hope Akito fans liked this! But I hope others did too! I won't make it Akito x You pair...probably. I am aiming for a Yuki x You fic! 

:EDIT:

People please review! I want more reviews! I won't go on if I don't get more reviews! Just to let you know...I have made up my mind this WILL be a Yuki x You a.k.a. Momo fic! I want it to be so...HA! I have the cutest little romantic thing that could happen between you and Yuki...buuuuuuuuuuut...it won't happen if you don't review! REVIEW NOW! Please :D...see I said please so now you CAN'T back down! Muhahahahahaha!


	3. Conflicts

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own Fruits Basket...

* * *

Thank you Symbolica Desire for reviewing again 

Thank you kishe for reviewing again

Thank you anonymous person for the review

I don't know if I should be happy or insulted from Angel.ceres

Thank you aya4328 for the review

On to the story!

* * *

Slowly you wake up encircled in Yuki's arms. **_He is so warm_** You try to get up, but Yuki's grip tightens. **_Aw, he wants me close to him_** You feel your cheeks heat up at this thought. **_Wait a minute! Where did Tohru-chan sleep last night? She obviously didn't sleep here last night because of Yuki-kun and me...SHE SAW YUKI AND ME SLEEPING TOGETHER! Now it sounds like as though we had sex together...Ok now I am starting to worry myself..._**You noticed Yuki lifted himself off the bed and put his head on your shoulder. You felt a full body blush swarm over you. 

"Y-Y-Yuki-kun?" you stammered. He lifted his head and looked into your eyes. He leaned in and kissed your forehead slightly then fell on top of you. **_Oh why couldn't he be fully awake when he just kissed me!(tear)._** You tried to lift him off of you, but he clung to you. He cuddled your neck in the process. **_His breath is so warm on my neck._** **_What am I thinking! I need to wake him up...ok maybe in a couple of minutes.._** To your dismay, Yuki woke up by himself. Finally, he realized he was on top of you and quickly got off you.

"Oh, I am so sorry Honda-san," Yuki said shyly. He moved off the bed and straightened his clothes. He was about to open the door when you grabbed his wrist to stop him. He turned to you. "Honda-san?"

"Yuki-kun, will you please call me Momo-chan instead of Honda-san," you stared at the floor while he looked down at you. He put his hand gently on your chin and lifted your head. You looked into his eyes.

"If that is what you want," he smiled cutely. **_He looks so cute when he smiles! _**You pulled him into a fierce hug. He was shocked, but recovered after a couple of seconds. You two stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes. You let go, but took a hold of his hand, "We should go get something to eat."

"Ok," you smiled. You two slowly walked down the stairs getting ready if anybody heard the news about you two.

"My, my, it seems as the though the love birds woke up," smirked, Shigure, when you two walked into the dinning room. "What is this? You guys are also holding hands!"

"Shut up, Shigure," Yuki glared at him menacingly but didn't let go of your hand.

"Aw, Yuki how could you? Your breaking my heart."

"Shut up, Shigure," Yuki, said threateningly while letting go of your hand. "Momo-chan go ahead and sit down. This will only take a minute," he smiled. You were hesitant for a second but sat down at the table.

"Yuki! Your so cruel! Your so nice to Momo-chan but why not me?" Yuki punched Shigure in the face. Shigure whimpered and Yuki sat beside you.

"Good morning, Momo-chan!" Tohru said happily.

"Good morning, Tohru-chan," you got up and gave her a hug. "Um, where you able to find a..."

"I let her take my room," interrupted Kyo.

"Then where did you sleep?" you asked.

"On the roof."

"On the roof! Are you crazy you could have gotten pneumonia!"

"Don't worry about him Momo-chan," sighed Yuki.

"But Yuki-kun..."

"Don't worry about me, ok," Kyo smirked.

"Ok," you smiled. Yuki, noticing this, got up and walked out. "Yuki-kun...," you murmured. You followed him. He was walking towards the woods. **_Where the hell is he going? What is so special about the woods? And why did he just get up and leave?_** The walk was quite long. You were pretty sure he knew you were following, but he obviously didn't stop you. Finally, you came upon something that looked like a small vegetable garden. You saw Yuki sitting on large rock staring into space. He then looked up at you curiously.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was worried! What do you expect!" you blurted out, "You just got up and walked away!" All Yuki could do was stare at you in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun for raising my voice," you sighed while leaning against a nearby tree.

"No, you don't have to be sorry," Yuki got up and embraced you.

"Yuki-kun...why did you walk off?" you let go and looked into his eyes.

"It is just..I..." before he could finish you kissed him on the lips. Quickly you pulled away.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me," you mumbled. He just stared at you. You walked back to the house alone. About an hour later Yuki came back. He was walking towards you, but you quickly walked away from him. **_How can I ever face him? Why did I kiss him? I am so damn stupid!_** While slowly chewing your food you noticed Tohru was talking mainly with Kyo. **_Does Tohru-chan have a thing for Kyo? And what about Kyo...he seems pretty interested in her? _**You smirked.

"Momo-chan, hello..hello?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Oh..huh? Oh sorry, Tohru-chan I was just thinking of what a lovely couple you and Kyo would make," you smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about!" blushed Kyo.

"Oh, you know what I am talking about," you winked and got up to go to your room.

**

* * *

A week later **

**_I haven't talked to him for a week! I haven't even made eye contact! Why did I ever fall for him..._**You walk in the living room while Yuki and Kyo are having a fight.**_ Will they ever quit?_**

"You stupid rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Shut up you..."Yuki was cut off by Kyo.

"Hey, Momo you said a while ago you would give me pointers about fighting. So ya willin' to do it now?" Kyo asked you. (Me: Let me just say this, Kyo and you have an odd relationship. You guys fight, but are good friends.) You nodded.

"Ok, lets go stupid," you said groggily.

"Hey, don't call me stupid!" yelled Kyo.

"Do you want the pointers or not?"

"Ok, ok," he followed you outside. Yuki stared after you two with jealousy.

**

* * *

Outside **

"Now kick me," you yawned.

"What!" Kyo yelled.

"You heard me!" you yelled sternly. He sighed and took stance. He ran and kicked you, but you grabbed his leg and threw him to the side.

"Damn you bitch!"

"Shut up asshole!" you ran towards him and punched him in the gut.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't talk that way with me!" you slapped him across the face. "Now lesson number one: Always watch your opponent's movements!"

"Ok, ok," he muttered.

"Now try and punch me," he headed for you, but you dodged by mere inches. You went to kick him, but he dodged. So this went on for about two hours.

"Damn it, Kyo! Didn't I say WATCH your opponent's movements!" you yelled at the bruised boy.

"Shut the hell up!"

"No! Don't you want to get stronger! If you don't listen to what I say then you won't!"

"Will this help me beat that damn rat?" he asked wearily.

"Why do you want to defeat Yuki-kun so much?" you laid down on the ground.

"Because he is the damn rat and I am the cat," he sat beside you.

"That is not a good enough reason."

"It is his stupid fault that I am an outcast in this family!"

"And you want revenge so you won't be an outcast?"

"Yeah..." he stared up at the sky. You closed your eyes concentrating on what you were thinking of. **_Why does my life have to be so complicated! Why did I have to stupidly go and kiss Yuki-kun? Did he want to talk to me that one time when he was coming towards me? And if he was...what about? He probably hates me right now...(Mental sigh) My life is so pathetic. Do I love him? Or is it just a simple little highschool girl crush? Oh how I wish I knew! _**You opened your eyes noticing the sky has darkened.

"Kyo, what time is it?"

"How the hell would I know? Does it look like I carry a watch?"

"Will you for once stop acting like a jerk?" you got up and stretched. "I'm going inside," you yawned.

"Ok."

"Oh, and Kyo," he looked up at you, "don't do anything naughty with my Tohru-chan, you got that. I noticed how you two have become so close," you winked.

"Ah, shut up," he blushed looking away. You laughed at his reaction. You walked up the stairs lazily. **_Man, I am tired._** Just as you were about to open the door you felt a hand cover your mouth. **_What the hell?_** The hand falls to your shoulder and turns you around.

"Yuki-kun?" you whispered in disbelief. His eyes were filled with sadness and pain. He brought a hand to your cheek and caressed it.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san," he said wearily.

"Wait, why are you sorry? I'm the one that kissed you."

"I acted like a jerk. I didn't even exchange one word with you this whole week," he took his hand away from your cheek and looked down.

"It's ok, Yuki-kun! We are talking now," you smiled. He looked up at you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into a tight hug. He buried his head in your shoulder. Soon afterwards you felt his tears soak through your shirt. You gently put your hands around his neck and slid down to the floor with him. You leaned against the wall petting his hair. He held onto you more desperately by this time. "It is ok, it is ok," you crooned in his ear. **_Poor Yuki-kun I have never seen him like this..._**

"Momo-chan...I'm sorry about this" he said letting go of you.

"It is ok. Do you want me to stay with you?" you asked, but you only received a puzzled look. "I mean like..uh...stay with you tonight...in the same bed...like you did for me.." you flushed. He slid his hand in yours and lifted you up. He turned to his room, still holding onto your hand, and led you there. He abruptly stopped, turning to you.

"Momo-chan, um...shouldn't you get something to..sleep in?" he hesitated.

"Oh yeah your right! I'll be right back!" you dashed to your room. Quickly you look for your pj's and put them on. **_This is my second time being with Yuki-kun! The sad thing is that we aren't going out...oh my life is pathetic._** Minutes later, you walked out of your room to find Yuki waiting for you. You clasped his hand and he led you once again. Shyly you turned away as Yuki was getting dressed. **_My god! He is getting dressed in the same room as me! Well he is behind me, but still!_** You reddened as Yuki sat beside you shirtless. **_Momo, control yourself! Don't kiss him! Don't kiss him!_**

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit tense."

"Oh, no it is nothing," you reassured. Shifting under the covers you two finally got in a comfortable position. You cuddle his neck while he has his arms around you.

"Good night, Momo-chan," he kissed your forehead.

"Good night, Yuki-kun," you yawned.

"Oh, and I wasn't asleep the other time.." he instantly fell asleep. Your eyes shot open. **_He was awake when he kissed me the first time!_**

**

* * *

Another week later **

"Hey, Momo-chan, Tohru-chan, I was thinking we could go on a family outing. What do you guys think?" Shigure asked lightheartedly. **_Family! When did we become a family? Oh whatever...I am not going to even ask._**

"That would be so much fun!" chirped Tohru, "Don't you think so, Momo-chan."

"I don't want to go," you said flatly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Not in the mood."

"Oh."

"Well you have Yuki-kun, Kyo, and Shigure to keep you company."

"But Momo-chan you would miss out!"

"It is ok, really!"

"Alright."

"Well, it would be a shame if you didn't go, but as you wish I won't force you," commented Shigure. "Yuki, Kyo, what are you two standing around like that for? Get ready!"

"WHAT!" Kyo blurted, "Why do I have to go and not Momo?"

"Because I said so," so everybody got ready while you went and sat on the porch.

"Momo-chan, are you sure you don't want to go?" Yuki, walked towards you.

"Yeah, I am positive. I am not in the mood today."

"Ok," he bent down and kissed your cheek. "Bye, Momo-chan"

"Bye, Yuki-kun," you smiled. As the others left you couldn't help, but feel sad. **_Why didn't I go? What is wrong with me?_**

**

* * *

20 minutes later **

You hear the front door open and close. **_Wait, are they back already?_** You heaved yourself up from watching the T.V. and went to see what was going on. As you're advancing towards the door you feel an eerie presence. There standing in the doorway smirking at you, was your worst nightmare...Akito.

"What in god's name are _you_ doing here?" you asked bitterly. He moved closer to you.

"To see you my love," he was closing in on you. You tried to back up, but all you got was a wall behind you. He bent down and picked you up bridle style. "Now, there will be no escaping, or Tohru will be hurt," he hissed in your ear. Sadly all you could do was cooperate. He carried you up the stairs and to your room. **_Oh god no!_**

Once he got to your room, he dropped you on the bed.

"Wait here, I will be back my love," he pecked your cheek. Now your sitting on your bed staring at the doorway.

"What the hell will I do?" you mumbled. **_I have to escape. The window! I will have to protect Tohru another _****_way. I can't stand this torture. _**Slowly you got up making sure to not make a sound. While looking out the window to see where you could land, Akito grabbed you by your waist and pulled you away from the window.

"Didn't I say no escaping? Don't you care about your little Tohru-_chan_?" he breathed in your ear. You turned around and slapped him across the face.

"You fucking asshole! Burn in hell! There is no way I will let you near, Tohru, or me!" you shouted. Running for the door he seized your wrist and pulled you towards him.

"Don't you dare say that!" he slapped you across the face. You looked coldly at him. "Now let me do what I want and nobody gets hurt..." he kissed your throbbing cheek a couple of times, laying you down on the floor. **_I can't let it happen again!_**

"Get...off...me.." you whispered coarsely.

**

* * *

Your family **

"I miss Momo-chan.." mumbled Tohru.

"Well, we aren't that far from home...I could go and get her," offered Yuki.

"No you don't have to! I don't..."

"It's ok. I want her here too," Yuki walked away from the group heading home to get you.

**

* * *

Back to the molesting **

"Aren't we lucky," Akito smiled menacingly down at you.

"No, your are not me," you spat at him, "Did you know they were going and not me?"

"Of course my love."

"How?"

"Shigure called."

"He told you!"

"No, he told Hatori but I listened to the phone call,"

"You're an asshole, you know that.." you stated. He ignored your comment and nuzzled your neck. You tried to muffle a moan, but your attempts were in vain. Slowly he slid his hand under your shirt. "Damn it stop it!" you pushed away his hand. He lifted himself up sitting on your stomach.

"What is the matter my love?" he looked into your eyes.

"Your what's the matter!" You glared at him.

"Akito!" yelled a familiar voice. You looked over in the doorway and there stood a stunned Yuki.

"Yuki-kun!" you cried out. He walked over then threw Akito off of you. "Oh, Yuki-kun" you leaped into his open arms. You started crying hysterically.

"Shhhhh, it is ok I am here," he crooned. You held onto him more desperately when Akito got up.

"Well, well, you come and save the day," Akito said coldly. "Now, Yuki why don't you let go of _my_ love."

"Your love!" Yuki, looked down at you. You shook your head no and buried your head into his shoulder again. "What do you want from her Akito?"

"Nothing much, just the fact that I want her," he stepped closer to Yuki and you.

"You can't have her. Now leave her alone!" Yuki tightened his hold on you.

"I'll leave you alone...for now...but my love I will be back for you.." he went over to you, kissing the top of your head and went down the stairs. Once you heard the door open and close you cried again.

"Momo-chan, is this what he did the first time?" Yuki asked sincerely. You nodded, tears streaming down your cheeks. "Momo-chan, I will protect you from him...I promise," he kissed your cheek lightly.

"Can I come along?" you asked sheepishly.

"That is why I came," he smiled, "Get ready and we can go."

"Ok," you got ready, while Yuki was staring out the window. "Is something wrong Yuki-kun" you went over beside him.

"Just making sure that Akito really did leave," he looked over to you.

"Oh, ok..."

"Lets go," he took your hand in his and you two where on your way.

**

* * *

35 minutes later **

Finally, Yuki and you caught up with the rest of the group.

"Hey," you gasped for air.

"Did you guys run here?" asked, Kyo.

"No, that is why we are out of breath...stupid," you groaned.

"Just askin', you don't have to get all pissy," he scolded.

"Are you ok Momo-chan?" asked, Tohru.

"Yeah," you said cheerfully.

"Come on you guys! We are going to have so much fun!" Shigure bounced.

"Where are we going?" you asked.

"We don't know," Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Great..." you wearily responded.

* * *

I made a longer chapter! What do you guys think? Please review! I beg of you guys! 


	4. Memo please read!

Memo!

Ok I really want to use kishe's idea of a rape scene but here on fanfic they don't like really heavy sexual content. So should I take a chance and post it, don't post it or post a lighter version of it?


	5. Message to readers

I'm not continuing with this fanfic. I have new ideas. I am staring with a new fanfic called Pink Water Lilies it has a very similar plot. But if you liked this fic I'm hoping you will like my new one! I'm very sorry loyal readers! I just go tired of this one! It didn't seem original enough. The other one is more to my liking. So please read the other one if you like this one! I would really love to see what people think of it!

Neko-chan


End file.
